Mortal Kombat: Armaggedon My Version
by LordBudFerg
Summary: My version of the next game. Shao Kahn has a new plan to conquer the realms, the threat of Onaga is still looming, and both Shang Tsung and Rain have plans for conquest of the realms. But what does Shinnok have to do with all of this?


You should have all heard about the cast of Armageddon by now and, if not, here it is:

Ashrah

Baraka

Blaze

Bo' Rai Cho

Cyrax

Dairou

Darrius

Drahmin

Ermac

Frost

Fujin

Goro

Havik

Hotaru

Hsu Hao

Jade

Jarek

Jax

Johnny Cage

Kabal

Kai

Kano

Kenshi

Kintaro

Kira

Kitana

Kobra

Kung Lao

Li Mei

Liu Kang (Zombie)

Mavado

Mileena

Mokap

Moloch

Nightwolf

Nitara

Noob Saibot

Onaga

Quan Chi

Raiden

Rain

Reiko

Reptile

Sareena

Scorpion

Sektor

Shang Tsung

Shao Kahn

Sheeva

Shinnok

Shujinko

Sindel

Smoke

Sonya

Stryker

Sub-Zero

Tanya

I will warn you now that very few characters will live to see the end of the story. I will be using the entire cast except Mokap, because it's hard to make him actually have any significance in this story.

**Mortal Kombat: Armageddon**

**My Version**

**Chapter 1**

Fujin, the god of wind and protector of Earthrealm, did what he had been doing for so long these days- watching the main portal that led Outworld to Earthrealm and vice-versa. There were others, obviously, but this was the one that Onaga would be likely to send one of his minions- Baraka, Hotaru, Li Mei, Mileena, or Tanya- through in order to lead his assault out of Outworld and into Earthrealm.

All of this had been a normal procedure ever since Shujinko's mistake of giving Onaga the Kamidogu he so desired. But still, despite this... something did not feel right to Fujin. He could hear it in the wind and see it in the water; all seemed to be on the verge of destruction.

As Fujin continued to ponder over this bizarre feeling of dread at the approaching events, he saw the portal began to vibrate and, for the first time since he had taken up watch at the portal saw that someone was stepping through from Outworld and coming into Earth.

The first thing that caught Fujin's attention was the outfit of the man standing before him. Black pants with spikes going down each of the legs of the outfit. Spiked blood-red shoulder pads. A black metal talisman resembling a skull in the center of a circle attached to two straps going down and attaching at a spiked black belt. The outfit clearly resembled the ruler of Outworld before the Deadly Alliance's rise to power. But this man was not Shao Kahn- he was much smaller and had glowing blue eyes. He had a Mohawk for a haircut, with the front black and the back grey. He had a scar that surrounded both eyes and looked to have been burned into his flesh.

"Still pretending to be a god, I see?" the man asked before nailing Fujin with a hard right, knocking the Japanese god of wind to the ground for a second. "The only being that can consider himself a god is the almighty Shinnok, and he will handle this in the near future."

"Shinnok? What kind of fool are you? Liu Kang killed him 8 years ago, and even if he hadn't I doubt even Shinnok could handle the current threat to the realms." After saying this, Fujin swept the man's feet from underneath him and floated back into a standing position.

"You truly do not recognize me, do you?" the man asked as he hit an uppercut on Fujin before jumping into the air along with him. "Perhaps this will jog your memory." The man throws a Shruiken at the wind god as the two fall to the ground. Though it missed, the attack served its purposes.

"Reiko?"

"Precisely, vermin."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sub-Zero and Kenshi walked through the Living Forest within Outworld, having just slain a group of three Tarkata that had attacked them. They were at the moment searching for Hotaru, who had last been spotted stalking Darrius through the woods with intent to capture the Seidan felon. As the two walked on, they began to whisper to each other.

"Kenshi, I think it would be best if we were to split up. This forest is far too thick for us to find Hotaru in time if we don't go separate ways."

"You're right. I'll check the borders of the forest. You can continue to search through here."

Sub-Zero complied, and soon the leader of the Lin Kuei found himself walking through the forest alone. As he saw Hotaru standing before him far in the distance, he began to run toward the Seidan guardsman. But just as he was about to get within distance for his ice powers to work, Sub-Zero felt something cold and metallic smash him in the back of the neck. The cryomancer fell to the ground as the back of his head began to bleed, and Hotaru transformed to reveal a form that Sub-Zero had doubted he would ever see again... Shang Tsung.

Tsung laughed evilly and grabbed Sub-Zero by the hood of his helmet, pulling him to a sitting base where Sub-Zero saw the man who had sneak-attacked him: his now-robotic former partner Unit LK-9T9, or Sektor as most referred to him (it was his name while still human). Behind Sektor stood two more figures that Sub-Zero had thought were dead in Mavado and Hsu Hao, both of whom were holding a pair of Sun-and-Moon (since Kabal had taken his hookswords back after killing Mavado).

"Sub-Zero, prepare for termination," Sektor said in his technological, almost artificial, manner of speaking before bitch-slapping Sub-Zero, causing him to start to bleed from the mouth because of the solid steel composing Sektor's hand.

_Sektor? Mavado? Hsu Hao? Shang Tsung? Why would they all work together?_

"I have no doubt that you are greatly confused," Mavado began. "Shall I explain to him, Tsung?"

"Sure, why not? This fool will die right after we get what we want anyway."

"You see," Mavado started while twirling the left blade of the Sun-and-Moon around his in his left hand, "Kabal did kill me. And Jackson Briggs did kill Hsu Hao. But Sektor here did us a great service- he found Shang Tsung laying among the rubble just after the blast and so Tekunin took him in for a few months until he had all of his power back. Then, Sektor and Mr. Tsung here came to the Netherrealm on a recruitment drive of sorts. When we learned that Quan Chi had actually arranged for Kabal and Jax to get their hands on us to get rid of us before we took a more powerful role in the Deadly Alliance, we swore our allegiance to this new alliance. We were not alone in doing this, however... Tsung has also brought two others from the Netherrealm: two Shokan named Kintaro and Sheeva were brought along with us, and are currently out looking for Quan Chi. He was apparently saved from the rubble by some ninja wearing a purple outfit very much like your own."

"That said," Hsu Hao sneered, "time to take what it was we wanted." Hsu Hao immediately ripped the Dragon Medallion from Sub-Zero's chest and, before being able to be frozen by its immense power, threw it to Sektor. The robot caught it and placed it on a magnetic plate around his neck.

"Now Sektor can unite Tekunin and the Lin Kuei. Sektor shall have all Lin Kuei automated," the robot says before kick Sub-Zero in the gut.

"And the same shall soon occur with the Red Dragon," Mavado breaks in, lowering to one knee and grabbing Sub-Zero's face so as to hold it directly to his own. "Except, of course, myself and Hsu Hao."

"You bast-" Sub-Zero started, but was cut off by the sorcerer Shang Tsung snapping his neck like a twig. Mavado stood up, dusted himself off, and spit on Sub-Zero's corpse before Tsung devoured the cryomancer's soul.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside a small tent in the mountains of Outworld's capital, Quan Chi sat next to the campfire he and his savior had lit, sharpening his Broadswords off of each other. The man who saved him lay a few feet away on a smooth spot in the middle of the rocky terrain. The man wore a purple hood that covered all of his face but the area around his eyes as well as his hair. He wore a satin black cape that draped over his shoulders, and had a black ninja uniform with a purple vest over it. Two knives stuck out of holsters on

his belt.

"What did you say your name was again?" Quan Chi asked the man while continuing to sharpen his weapons.

"Rain," he answered. "I've been living in these mountains for years; when I learned the truth about what had happened to my family during the siege of Edenia 10,000 years ago, I ran to hide from the forces of both Sindel and Shao Kahn. I've been killing passers-by in fear of them recognizing me. But as for why I spared you when I found you in the ruins of Tsung's palace, that's simple: I have a plan, and I cannot enact it alone."

"What is this plan of which you speak?" Quan Chi asked, partly out of curiosity and partly out of wanting to see if he could manage to betray Rain for his own benefit as had happened with Shinnok, Shang Tsung, and, to some extent, Shao Kahn.

"Simple," he answered. "I plan on breaking into Onaga's palace and stealing the Kamidogu from him; though they are useless to him right now as he does not know the spell which he needs to become the One Being, I do know it. I want to take the Kamidogu and unify them, allowing me to become reality itself. If you join me, I will spare you when I annihilate all that exists in all of the realms. In essence, I will give you a clean plate to start a universe as you see fit."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is it, Goro," Shao Kahn tells the only minion he has left as the two climb the stone steps leading to the Beatle Layer, "We'll finally kill that worthless piece of shit Baraka and then we'll go take down Onaga."

"About time," the four-armed creature answers as the two trek up the long flight of stairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashrah groaned in agony as Noob Saibot kicked her in the ribs once more.

"Smoke," the former Sub-Zero told his robotic servant, "Finish her." Smoke grabbed Ashrah by her hair (her hat had fallen off much earlier in the fight) and pulled her to her feet. He then used his other hand to grab the woman by the throat, pushing her back against the stone pillar of the Netherrealm portal to the Nexus, choking the life out of the woman. With her last bit of strength, Ashrah managed to perform her trademark spin move, throwing Smoke to the ground but leaving her open to a Shruiken directly in her left arm. Realizing fighting was useless, Ashrah turned and jumped into the portal. She failed to notice that her Kriss did not go through with her, however.

"Damn. Oh well, she's not a threat anyway. Smoke, come. We have more important matters to attend to."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
